The present disclosure relates generally to subsea well tie-backs and, more particularly, to a hold-down assembly for a well tie-back string.
In drilling or production of an offshore well, a riser may extend between a vessel or platform at the surface and a subsea wellhead. Auxiliary lines, such as choke, kill, and/or boost lines, may extend along the side of the riser to connect with the wellhead so that fluids may be circulated downwardly into the wellhead for various purposes. A tie-back connector may be used to couple the riser to the subsea wellhead.
The tie-back connector is coupled via the wellhead to a tie-back string downhole. Typically, the tie-back string is anchored using cement or hydraulic cylinders actuating a hold-down mechanism whose parts are above the primary seal. In certain applications, however, cement may not provide sufficient load-bearing capacity. Additionally, hydraulic cylinders above the primary seal presents a risk of undesirable leakage.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.